


of lesbians and gays

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kurosawa Needs Friends Agenda, M/M, Storytime Turned Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Kurosawa sees an old friend at a cafe
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Noguchi/Motoki (Lady Next to Adachi/OC)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	of lesbians and gays

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of Kurosawa having a lesbian best friend in college but it took doing a chatfic for me to get the story.

Kurosawa followed Adachi into the cafe, the one they used for double dates with Tsuge and Minato. It was a day they had off, and they weren't planning on doing too much, just going to the cafe before they went grocery shopping. Since the cafe was closer to Adachi's old apartment, the last person Kurosawa expected to see was Noguchi-san, the lady who sat next to Adachi. She was facing them, so Kurosawa couldn't see who she was with, but when she saw Adachi and Kurosawa, she made a shocked face--although Kurosawa had the feeling it was because she was seeing her coworkers out of work, not because they were together. After all, she saw Kurosawa at Adachi's desk quite often. She never said anything, but sometimes Kurosawa could feel her annoyance with him.

"Kurosawa?" Adachi asked, clearly wondering why Kurosawa had stopped. Kurosawa nodded at Noguchi, who coolly nodded back, smirking a little as Adachi started pulling on Kurosawa's sleeve. Adachi followed Kurosawa's gaze and nodded at Noguchi as well, then brought Kurosawa to a table. The two of them ordered their food, their usual pastries and coffee, idly saying how unusual it was to see a coworker out of the office and otherwise just quietly talking. Neither of them were paying attention to Noguchi and the person she was with, instead eating their food when it came and every so often stealing sips of each other's drinks.

"Kurosawa?" a voice interrupted their conversation of things they needed to buy. 

Kurosawa looked up, wondering fleetingly if Noguchi wanted him, only to break into a smile when he saw who it was.

"Motoki??" he asked in disbelief.

Next to her, Noguchi looked confused, a look mirrored on Adachi's face. The looks only grew when Kurosawa stood up and hugged Motoki, who hugged him back before thumping him on the back.

"How long has it been, Kurosawa?" Motoki asked, pushing Kurosawa towards the inside of the booth.

"Years," Kurosawa tried to do the math in his head. "At least....nine, right?"

"Hey, you were the business dude taking math classes, not me," Motoki shrugged, gesturing to Noguchi to sit next to Adachi.

Adachi obligingly scooched over, looking at Kurosawa questioningly.

"Right, sorry. Adachi, this is my best friend from college, Motoki. Motoki, this is my fiance, Adachi."

"You forgot 'former girlfriend' there, Kurosawa," Motoki said, sipping the drink she had brought over from the table she had shared with Noguchi.

Adachi choked on his croissant, while Noguchi nearly spat out her tea.

"You dated THIS Kurosawa??" Noguchi cried out.

"It was only three months, you know this. And we were fifteen, and clearly too stupid to realize neither of us wanted to date the opposite sex."

Noguchi buried her face in her hands. Motoki looked taken aback. "What's wrong with this Kurosawa? Good dude. Nearly too gay to function, but a good dude." 

"This is the Kurosawa I talked about! The one from the office. Always hanging around my desk, waiting for HIM," Noguchi said, pointing her thumb at Adachi.

Motoki looked at Kurosawa to Adachi, back to Kurosawa before bursting out laughing.

"Oh my GOD. You're HER Kurosawa? What are the odds?" she managed to choke out, tears running down her face. "Nice skipping, dude. Kaori here told me all about it."

"Kaori?" Kurosawa felt like he was missing something here.

"Dude. I'm gay. You know this. She's my wife. Maybe not in the eyes of the law, but in all the ways that matter," Motoki said, smiling at Noguchi.

"Wait, you're the girlfriend who made Kurosawa that outfit for his one bear!" Adachi blurted out.

Motoki looked at Kurosawa. "Don't tell me you still have that, you sap."

Kurosawa nodded, embarrassed. "And the giraffe."

"Oh my god. You're such a loser. Why'd you pick this one, Adachi?"

Adachi looked down, clearly a little embarrassed at being put on the spot.

"It's a long story," he mumbled.

"How long? I remember how Kurosawa texted me all the time in college, asking for advice. Not that he ever took it."

"Like seven years long," Kurosawa interrupted.

Noguchi rolled her eyes. "It was a seven year crush and then the second Adachi showed affection they went speedrun. They're bigger lesbians than us."

Adachi looked at Noguchi. "Wait, you knew?"

"Knew that Kurosawa had the googoo eyes for you? He wasn't subtle. Especially once you started reciprocating," Noguchi explained. "But if you're concerned that anyone else saw, I wouldn't worry. Fujisaki-san knew, of course, but not many people knew about the crush until you guys got the damn pens. I think Rokkaku-kun thinks you guys are the best of buddies, still. Not sure about Urabe-san."

"Oh," Adachi said. Kurosawa looked at him, wondering if Adachi was going to worry about the office, but to his relief, Adachi just looked thoughtful.

"Kaori's told me about this Rokkaku kid. He sounds fun," Motoki said.

Kurosawa didn't know what face he made, but it made Adachi giggle, Motoki laugh, and Noguchi smile.

"What about you, though, Motoki? How did you meet Noguchi?"

"Oh, right after college. She was wild back then, not that she'd ever admit it."

"Wilder than you?" Kurosawa asked.

Motoki snorted. "No. But still wild. But we met through a mutual friend, sparks flew, yada-yada, here we are, happily together over ten years later."

"That sounds nice," Kurosawa said.

"Yeah, well I don't wait forever like you do."

"Wait, if you dated when you were fifteen, why did you say ‘college best friend’?" Adachi interrupted.

"Oh, I ended up moving in high school because of family reasons. But we ended up at the same college. It was funny, we just ended up in the quad pointing at each other when we saw each other."

"I had thought I was never going to see you again," Kurosawa admitted. "I remember how surprised everyone was when we stayed friends after breaking up."

"Yeah, well one kiss was enough to know that it wasn't going to work out as a couple," Motoki rolled her eyes. "Not my fault if people don't know how to stay friends with people they dated. I mean, to be fair, we didn't work because you weren't a girl and I wasn't a dude. But still. I'm friends with a few of my exes. So is Kaori."

Noguchi nodded, confirming Motoki’s words.

"What about you, Adachi? You friends with any of your exes?" Motoki asked.

Adachi blushed, looking a little trapped. He took a sip of his coffee and avoided her eyes. Motoki turned to Kurosawa with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm his first," Kurosawa explained, blushing a little himself. He still didn't understand why nobody had wanted to date Adachi, considering how sweet and cute he was.

Motoki looked back at Adachi, who was determinedly looking at the table. Even Noguchi looked surprised.

"You're saying this dude in front of me, who is cute if I--a frickin lesbian--can tell, had never had a partner before you?"

"I don't get it either," Kurosawa said.

"Wow. Those other people missed out. You guys are gross. We were watching you and you two are sappy beyond belief."

"He's very mushy," Adachi agreed, nodding towards Kurosawa.

"He speaks unprovoked!' Motoki said dramatically, smiling at Adachi to let him know she was joking. Adachi smiled back, a little uncertainly.

"Should I tell you embarrassing stories about this guy?" Motoki asked.

"This is not fair," Kurosawa groaned. "You were too cool to ever get caught doing embarrassing things."

Motoki flipped her hair. "I'm fabulous, dude. I mean you are too, but we aren't here to talk about that. We're here to embarrass you in front of your fiance."

"What did he do?" Adachi asked, looking curious.

"You know this dude is a great public speaker, right?" Motoki asked. Noguchi rolled her eyes while Adachi nodded. "Well that's only on the fly. You make him memorize things and he gets super flustered. We took an acting class one semester for fun and he cried--in front of the class--when he realized he didn't know his speech as well as he thought." 

Kurosawa blushed at the memory. "Hey, I'll have you know I'm much better now. And I still passed the class."

Adachi looked at him, smiling kindly. Under the table, Kurosawa could feel Adachi hooking his ankle with his.

Motoki made a face. "You're supposed to laugh, not be the biggest saps in this cafe. I can see some teens and they're less disgustingly in love than you. Have you met sixteen year olds in love? Holy cow."

"Are you a teacher?" Adachi asked.

"Yup. High school literature." 

"Her students get some of the highest scores in the school," Noguchi said proudly. Motoki preened at the praise.

"And you say I'm sappy," Kurosawa said, rolling his eyes. She clearly hadn't changed since college, always ribbing Kurosawa and then turning around and being similar with her girlfriends--well wife now.

"You ARE. Just because I'm also sappy doesn't mean you're less sappy. That's not how math works. I think. I dunno. Again, you were the business dude in math classes. I stopped taking math the second I had to."

Kurosawa laughed at that. For someone who claimed to be bad at certain things, Motoki could usually do anything she put her mind to.

"Well, you utter sap, we have things to do. If you still have my Line, feel free to hit me up. But know that I will ALWAYS have more dirt on you than you will on me, if Kaori is in the office with you."

Kurosawa nodded. He knew he would take up the offer, as he had missed her all these years. But just like he had been afraid to reach out with Adachi, he could be bad with reaching out to old friends.

The two women left, Kurosawa and Adachi leaving as well, walking to the grocery store.

"I liked her," Adachi said as they walked. "Why didn't you keep in touch?"

Kurosawa reached out and took Adachi's hand. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I'm bad at reaching out, sometimes. I was afraid that I wouldn't have anything to give, I guess? She's always known what she's wanted, and went out and got it. She had a lot of girlfriends in college. Would ask them out and date them with no regrets. Meanwhile, I never got the courage to ask out any guys I liked."

"Until me."

"Until you. But we know how long that took."

Adachi nodded, squeezing Kurosawa's hand. "But we're together now. And you're the ace of sales, which isn't nothing. Besides, I don't think she would have minded talking about nothing. Tsuge and I talked about nothing for years."

Kurosawa smiled at that. He made up his mind to message Motoki later, send her the pictures of Adachi's and his stuffed animals, even if he would get made fun of. Make up for lost time. Show her exactly how sappy and mushy he could be. And reconnect with his friend, no matter how many years it had been.

**Author's Note:**

> To utterly no one's surprise, this OC is mostly me. I really do talk like that irl (she's clearly very informal with Kurosawa lmao), and if you've read "A (Lighthearted) List of Things That Make Kurosawa Yuichi Human" and "Side Character Drabbles", you can see what I've connected to make this story. As for Kurosawa's speech, yup. I had a substitute in my acting class and I cried because he made me take my hands out of my pockets. Her being a high school teacher just came randomly though as I was writing.


End file.
